The present invention relates to video Karaoke systems, and more particularly to Karaoke systems that allow dubbing an actor""s voice in a video clip.
In one aspect, a method is provided for aiding a user to customize a motion film selection, comprising selecting a film clip including a video track and a sound track comprising one or more actor voice tracks and a background track; modifying the sound track to remove a selected actor voice track; displaying the film clip with the modified sound track to a user; displaying text representative of the selected actor voice track in synchrony with selected actor voice track while displaying the film clip to the user; recording a new voice track generated by the user for synchronized playback with the selected actor; and saving a new sound track including the modified sound track and the new voice track.
In a further aspect, the video track may be played together with the new sound track. The video track may be played together with the new sound track to synchronize the new voice track in the new sound track with the selected actor in the video track. A new film clip may be produced by saving the video track together with the new soundtrack. The film clip may be distributed for playback.